<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quinlan's Comms History by postapocalyptic_cryptic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861188">Quinlan's Comms History</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/postapocalyptic_cryptic/pseuds/postapocalyptic_cryptic'>postapocalyptic_cryptic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Dark Disciple - Christie Golden, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Between two consenting adults, Chatlogs, Epistolary, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Presumed Dead, Quinlan's over-use of emojis, Slice of Life, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Quinlan Vos, trans humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/postapocalyptic_cryptic/pseuds/postapocalyptic_cryptic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. A look into Quinlan's comms conversations over the years, featuring the Trans Agenda, overuse of emojis, and making Obi-Wan's life difficult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aayla Secura &amp; Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Quinlan Vos &amp; CC-2012 | Cryo, Quinlan Vos &amp; Original Character(s), Tholme &amp; Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quinlan's Comms History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told you I would bring Cryo back for more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Temple Data Backup 38 BBY]</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: [attachment.image2046354.jpg]</p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: [attachment.vid1929805.mov]</p><p> </p><p>Me: holy kriff</p><p>Me: are you still on Dantooine? That’s gorgeous</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: yes, we’re working with an isolated village, so there’s almost no light pollution</p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: i figured you’d enjoy some pictures of the stars</p><p> </p><p>Me: you know what else i’d enjoy pics of? 😏😏</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: 😑</p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: maybe later</p><p> </p><p>Me: 😏😏😏</p><p>Me: how are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: good</p><p> </p><p>Me: really?</p><p>Me: or are you doing Obi-Wan good? Bc obi-wan good doesn’t count</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: I’m alright, Quinlan, really. </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: how are you?</p><p> </p><p>Me: i’m just fine and dandy, love</p><p>Me: oop gtg Tholme needs me</p><p>Me: don’t enrage any locals love you bye</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: i love you, too, you menace</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>[Temple Data Backup 36 BBY]</p><p> </p><p>Master Tholme: Quinlan, congratulations on the successful completion of your first mission. I hope you know that every day, I grow more proud of you. I am honored to have taught a student such as yourself. You’ve grown into a fine young man in more ways than one and you are a credit to the Order. </p><p> </p><p>Me: awwwww thanks, Master</p><p> </p><p>Master Tholme: The pleasure is all mine, Knight Vos.</p><p> </p><p><em> You holocalled </em>Master Tholme. </p><p>Master Tholme <em> declined your holocall. </em></p><p> </p><p>Me: ??? Why’d you decline?</p><p>Me: WAIT ARE YOU CRYING RN</p><p> </p><p>Master Tholme: I hope you’ll indulge your old master in some sentimentality, at least for now.</p><p> </p><p>Me: OH FORCE YOU ARE!!!!!</p><p>Me: kriff now I’m crying</p><p>Me: see what you’ve done, master?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>[GAR Data Backup 21 BBY]</p><p> </p><p>Cryo ❄️: [attachment.mission_report_ilum_11.89.21.pdf] </p><p> </p><p>Me: thasngk</p><p>Me: thasnk</p><p>Me: thank</p><p> </p><p>Cryo ❄️: All due respect, sir, but are you drunk?</p><p> </p><p>Me: nopeee</p><p>Me: imin the medc bay</p><p> </p><p>Cryo ❄️: oh mood</p><p> </p><p>Me: if we kll all the cissies who dop we lett luve?</p><p>Me: who do we let live</p><p>Me: Im awake now</p><p> </p><p>Cryo ❄️: cody</p><p>Cryo ❄️: WAIT YOURE TRANS?</p><p> </p><p>Me: i didn’t tell u?</p><p>Me: yeeahj im ftm</p><p>Me: we have to leet obi live</p><p> </p><p>Cryo ❄️: yeah he’s cool</p><p>Cryo ❄️: why do I feel like I’m going to get in trouble for messaging you while you’re high</p><p> </p><p>Me: when have i eveeer gottne you in trouble for anythign ever?</p><p>Me: i love you liek a sister cryo i thougttt oyu new that</p><p> </p><p>Cryo ❄️: okay, sir</p><p>Cryo ❄️: go back to sleep lol</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>[Recovered from severely damaged communicator found on Dathomir circa 19 BBY] </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: Vos, check in. </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: Vos, check in.</p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: Quinlan, this isn’t funny. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: Quinlan, where are you?</p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: Answer me.</p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: Quinlan, I can’t do this right now. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: Quinlan, please answer me. Just let me know you’re okay. Whatever’s happened, the Council doesn’t need to know, but I do. I need to know you’re okay. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: please</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: I love you. Please be safe. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>[Recovered from severely damaged communicator found on Jedha circa 19 BBY]</p><p> </p><p>Me: Aayla, where are you?</p><p> </p><p>Me: Aayla, report.</p><p>Me: where are you? Are you alright?</p><p> </p><p>Me: aayla</p><p>Me: aayla, don’t do this to me</p><p> </p><p><em> Switch channels? </em> <b> <em>yes</em> </b> <em> /no  </em></p><p> </p><p>Me: Commander Cryo, report</p><p>Me: Cryo, where are you?</p><p> </p><p><em> Switch channels? </em> <b> <em>yes</em> </b> <em> /no </em></p><p> </p><p>Me: Freeze Squadron, report.</p><p>Me: This is General Quinlan Vos. Freeze Squadron, report.</p><p> </p><p>Me: shit</p><p> </p><p><em> Switch channels? </em> <b> <em>yes</em> </b> <em> /no </em></p><p><em> Are you sure you want to activate protocol </em> [Emergency Broadcast System] <em> ? This will switch you onto an open frequency. </em> <b> <em>yes</em> </b> <em> /no </em></p><p> </p><p>Me: [audio transcript follows]</p><p>
  <em> This is Master Quinlan Vos. If… If any of you are still out there, get in contact with me as soon as possible. Stay hidden and don’t be stupid. May the Force be with you all. Bye for now, I suppose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> You have one new message. </em> <b> <em>View message.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan 💖🥵: Quinlan, I received your transmission. You’re not the only one left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Don't be afraid to hit me up below or on tumblr @postapocalyptic-cryptic-fic or @chiafett and may the Force be with you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>